


Nice hot water

by Quente



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-07
Updated: 2014-02-07
Packaged: 2018-01-11 12:20:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1173002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quente/pseuds/Quente
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Akutsu, Sengoku, and the story behind <a href="http://rtc.under.jp/tnns/gkak/bath.jpg">this picture</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nice hot water

Akutsu never bothered to shower with the rest of the guys. He could do that at home, if the shower was working, and if his no-good old man wasn't passed out in it. But today, he was sweating so hard from practice that even HE could smell it, and he stripped at his locker without a word.

Naked, Akutsu stalked toward the shower, glaring at the rest of the team until they huddled together out of his way. Then, Akutsu turned and growled. 

"Scram! Can't you see I need some privacy?"

The team fled, and Akutsu turned on the hot water with a sigh. It was his secret vice, long hot showers. He loved the feeling on his skin -- one of the few moments of warmth in his life, when he felt totally embraced.

Akutsu leaned his hands against the wall and tilted his head to take hot water down the back of his neck...down his spine...all over him. It was a moment of pure bliss. 

Only to be interrupted by the slap of feet on the tile.

Akutsu's head shot up. He stood upright again and turned around quickly. He felt vaguely uncomfortable, as though someone had caught him at his most vulnerable.

"Hey, you're the only person showering. What'd you do, scare them all away?" A light, humor-laden voice.

Akutsu's curses echoed down the hall. "That applies to you too, Sengoku. Get the hell out before I whip you with my towel."

Sengoku merely laughed. "You've been watching too many college panty-raid videos," Sengoku snickered, and got beneath the spigot directly to the side of Akutsu. 

Sengoku turned it on and sighed happily. "Lu-cky! None of the hot water is gone because nobody else could stand your smell." Sengoku shot Akutsu a saucy glance.

"Shut up and shower if you're gonna shower," Akutsu snarled back, glancing sideways, and then stopped, mouth slightly open.

This was the first time Akutsu had showered in the team locker room. It was also the first time that he'd seen any of his teammates naked. Sengoku wasn't muscled like Taka, but had his own grace, all bunched ass muscles and lean lines.

And the way Sengoku was raising his hand to tangle in his wet hair was making Akutsu positively...

Sengoku tilted his head back, the water running in perfect rivulets down his shoulders to cascade off the curve of his ass.

"I can see you stare, you know," Sengoku said dryly, and then half turned, his eyes going half-lidded. "Want me to stare back?"

Akutsu snorted and turned away so that Sengoku wouldn't see the beginnings of his hard-on. "Of course not." What must Sengoku think of him, anyway? That he was totally queer or something?

Sengoku's laughter echoed through the room, but he quieted right down. For a long moment Akutsu tried his best to enjoy the shower and forget the kid next to him, but the silence was getting a bit creepy.

When Akutsu turned back around, he found that Sengoku was staring at him, face flushing gently to match the color of his hair, cock thick against his leg. Of course Akutsu had to stare at that cock first. And Sengoku's eyes were not so subtly locked on Akutsu's cock, which had a life of its own, and twitched upward in a happy little hello.

"Y-your drapes match your carpet," Akutsu said, tongue stumbling over the old phrase. He'd said it to break the tension, but nothing was working. And why was he hard?

Akutsu began to turn back around to pretend that the moment never happened when he heard the sound of wet footsteps behind him. "I can't say the same about you." Sengoku's voice was husky. "Isn't it lucky that I decided to shower here today?" 

Akutsu felt Sengoku's hand on his back and tensed up, brows knitted. "What the hell are you doing?"

"Inspecting the carpet." Sengoku's voice was positively wicked, and a hand was down in Akutsu's light brown curls.

"You're in for it now." Akutsu's voice was flat.

"In for...what?" Entirely too innocent reply which swiftly changed to a gasp as Akutsu half turned, gripped Sengoku by the hair, and shoved him to his knees. 

"Take a good look," Akutsu grunted out, pushing Sengoku into his crotch.

"Mmmmmm..." And then, instead of any kind of fabulously funny reply, Sengoku's mouth was occupied by a different task. Akutsu sucked in his breath and expelled it in an astonished gasp.

"Is this why you guys shower together so much?" 

Laughter rang out from the vicinity of Akutsu's groin, and then Akutsu made an inarticulate noise in surprise as every nerve shot fire to his spine. Akutsu looked down, the hand in Sengoku's hair relaxing. What the hell was this?

Sengoku's mouth was hot. The water around him was hot too, and Akutsu's disbelief grew with each seductively warm sensation of water and mouth and cock and tongue...

"Fuck."

Sengoku shook his head, hand going between his own legs, mouth rising. "Nah. Shower sex washes away the lube. Won't you take what you can get?" Sengoku's smile was teasing. Amazing, thought Akutsu, that Sengoku could tease at a moment like this.

But when Akutsu opened his mouth to growl, his words dissolved into another moan. That tongue was like new silk...

The feeling (slow licking curls, hot liquid, hotter mouth) thickened him, made him ache, made him shudder and sway under the slide of that tongue. "S-sengoku..." Akutsu muttered, hand stroking Sengoku's hair as gently as he could. It was like being spoiled...

First time in his life.

"Just feel it."

And so Akutsu did, back relaxing against the shower tiles, heat spilling over his shoulders while Sengoku ate him up below. Tongue -- everywhere. Cock. Balls. Thighs. Back to his cock, sucking it with hungry noises...little sighs and purrs and moans that did nothing but raise Akutsu's temperature.

And Akutsu couldn't take his eyes off that mouth.

So it was with eyes wide open that Akutsu came, iron will clamping down to keep him from shoving his cock down Sengoku's throat. "AAAHHH...FUCK..."

And the hand in Sengoku's hair gripped hard.

Sengoku shuddered too, and then held his hand in the water to wash away the traces. Then he met Akutsu's eyes.

"Chase everyone out of the shower anytime," Sengoku said huskily, big eyes blinking up, "I really, really like having enough hot water."

Akutsu's eyes met Sengoku's in a look of pure understanding.

"So do I," Akutsu said. "So do I."


End file.
